


Clean You Up

by cavedinwriter



Series: (Teach me to) Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nines just wants affection, Some Description of Violence, its not too graphic though, nines-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: “Why the fuck were you out there on your own? You’re not a fucking idiot, you know there are people who will do shit like this to you! You know it’s not fucking safe!” He snarled.Nines sat silently, pretending not to notice the tears pricking in the corners of Gavin’s eyes.





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This is the first chapter of a series of short things that will eventually become a series. It’s mostly just gonna be Nines figuring out deviancy and Gavin being there with him.  
> Updates should be pretty frequent(at least for this part of the series) since I’ve already pretty much finished writing it. I just need to edit it and stuff. There’s not much of a plotline to this, just some mostly feel-good Reed900.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Over the course of the month or so that Nines had worked at the DPD, he felt like he’d settled in alright. He didn’t really have any friends besides Connor, but he got along well enough with his partner, Gavin Reed. Their relationship had certainly improved since their first meeting(when Gavin had threatened to break him in graphic detail).

The fact was, they worked well together. The two of them made an incredibly effective team. Nines could almost call him a friend. But Gavin insisted in appearing hostile towards him, save for rare moments of genuine emotion. Nines figured it was some sort of pride thing, but the let the Detective be.

Despite their strange relationship, Nines had long decided that Gavin was the one who he would turn to if he ever found himself in dire need of help. He hadn’t needed to before, on cases they usually stuck together and stayed fairly safe.

Now, standing in the dark, leaning against a brick wall bleeding heavily, Nines knew he needed help. He needed Gavin’s help. He pressed a hand to his chest to slow the bleeding, but only succeeded in sending a sharp bolt of pain lancing through his body. Pain was one of the less fortunate side effects of deviancy.

He knew he couldn’t make it back to the station like this, so he called Gavin. As he waited, he scanned the man on the ground. Incapacitated, with a heavy concussion. He hadn’t wanted to injure him, but it was the only way for him to escape the encounter alive.

“Nines?” Gavin finally picked up.

“Gavin. I’m sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but I regret to inform you that I have been stabbed three times in the chest.” Nines said. He heard the sound of rustling fabric on Gavin’s end.

“You WHAT? No, fucking never mind. Just tell me where you are, I’ll come get you.” It wasn’t exactly startling to hear the concern in Gavin’s voice, no, just… unfamiliar.

“Thank you. I’m not very far…”

 

Gavin screeched to a stop outside of the alleyway Nines said he was in. He was wearing only a tank top and running shorts, since he hadn’t had time to change. He was pretty sure he’d broken several traffic laws on the way, but he didn’t care. Nines had been fucking stabbed!

He climbed out of the car and dashed to the alleyway, stopping short when he saw Nines.

“Oh, fuck.” He said, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. Nines was slumped over on the wall, slowly leaking Thirium out of three ragged knife wounds in the chest of his chassis. At the sound of Gavin’s voice, he looked up.

“Ah, there you are. Thank you for getting me.” He said weakly. Gavin said nothing in response, anger flaring in his stomach. At Nines, at himself, at whoever did this, he didn’t know.

He went over and slid Nines’s arm over his shoulder and helped him hobble back to the car. He tossed the Android a spare T-shirt to stop the blood with. Once the car started moving, Gavin exploded.

“Why the fuck were you out there on your own? You’re not a fucking idiot, you know there are people who will do shit like this to you! You know it’s not fucking safe!” He snarled, “You could’ve been killed! Fuck, Nines, you could have died. If I wasn’t here- hell, if I didn’t live so goddamn close to where you decided to go and get yourself stabbed-“ Gavin went on and on furiously until he ran out of steam. Nines sat silently, pretending not to notice the tears pricking in the corners of Gavin’s eyes. He clearly didn’t have the energy to respond.

Once they reached his apartment, Gavin helped him up the stairs and inside. He began rummaging around for bandages, rage still boiling inside of him.

Wordlessly, he helped Nines take of his shirt. He deflated when he saw how terrible he looked. The three cuts in his chest were located a little to the right, one of them veering over, looking like it had been aimed at his heart. Or Thirium pump, or whatever.

There was so much fucking blood, blue all over him, and it made Gavin sick. Why did people do shit like this? He hated it. He hated the was Nines hissed each time Gavin dabbed at the wounds with a wet cloth. He hated how he bit his lip, grimacing when Gavin wrapped the bandages tightly around him. He hated how he stared at the floor, hands laced neatly,  _ apologetically  _ together.

“I was so fucking worried about you.” Gavin rasped.

“I’m sorry.” Nines said softly.

“Don’t fucking- Don’t apologize, Nines. It’s not your fault some idiot stabbed you.” He said.

“You were right, though. I shouldn’t have gone out there, I knew it was dangerous. I’m grateful that you helped me.”

“Of course I did,” Gavin said, “I wouldn’t leave you to die like that. If I find the fucker who did this to-“

“It’s fine. I took care of it. I alerted the DPD, someone will get him.”

“What?”

“I knocked him out. He has a severe concussion. I didn’t mean to, it just-“ fuck, he sounded so upset,

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Gavin said softly. God, he didn’t know how to do this, “I got you, okay?” Nines nodded almost imperceptibly, then leaned his head forward onto Gavin’s shoulder.  _ Oh.  _ He didn’t know what to do, so he put his arms gently around Nines, who seemed to melt into the touch. Gavin ignored how much he enjoyed that.

“Gavin, I don’t suppose you have any Thirium I could refill with?” Nines mumbled quietly after a few minutes.

“No, fuck, I don’t.”

“That’s alright. They have some at the station, I’ll be okay until tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked, and he felt Nines nod into his shoulder. After a few more minutes, he led Nines slowly to his bedroom. Nines started to protest when Gavin lay him down on his bed, but Gavin cut him off with a glare.

“You’re sleeping here tonight. Don’t give me that ‘I don’t sleep’ bullshit, I know you need rest.” Gavin said. Nines opened his mouth, then thought better of it. He thanked Gavin quietly and watched as he flicked the lights off.

Gavin sighed and made his way back to the bathroom. He cleaned up what he could quickly, then glanced at the clock. Shit. 1:57 am. He ambled tiredly to the living room and lay down on the couch. He shifted for a few minutes, getting comfortable.

Before he fell asleep, he set an alarm for early in the morning so he could buy some Thirium for Nines before he woke up.


	2. Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can use my shower.” Gavin offered.  
>  “Thank you,” Nines said, “Though I must admit, I uh- I’ve never- I don’t know how.”  
>  “You don’t know how to shower?” Gavin stared at him, an incredulous grin crossing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I get really bad at naming chapters when they’re not song titles, huh?

Nines woke up to a gentle hand on his shoulder. For a fraction of a millisecond, he was confused, and then he remembered where he was. He was in Gavin’s bed. With three stab wounds in his chest. And Gavin, standing over him with concern written across his face.

“Nines? How are you feeling?” He sounded so… soft. He never sounded like this, and it was doing bad things to Nines’s Thirium pump.

“I’m stable,” he said, scanning himself and finding no dire warnings, “though I will need to refill on Thirium soon or my biocomponents will begin to shut down.”

“I’ve got good news for you on that front,” Gavin smirked, taking his hands and pulling him upright, “get your ass into the kitchen.” Nines complied, following the detective into the kitchen. On the counter sat several bags of Thirium.

“Gavin, when did you-?”

“I didn’t know how many you needed, so I got a bunch.” He said awkwardly. Something about his reddening face made Nines’s Thirium pump skip a beat.

“This is… this is much more than I will need, but thank you, Gavin.” He said with a soft smile.

“I guess if you ever need some more, you’ll know where to get some,” Gavin said, “But also, if you get hurt again, I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Nines simply laughed and reached for one of the packets. He could feel Gavin’s gaze on him as he tore it open.

He raised it to his lips and saw(but pretended not to notice) Gavin’s eyes widen as he drained it all in one go. He took his time with the second packet, and once he finished he looked over at Gavin. Gavin promptly looked away, face flushing even more.

“I don’t suppose there’s any way I could clean myself up, is there? My wounds are healed to a point where I can move around a little without opening them up. I’m still… quite a mess.” He said, looking down at his his blue stained pants. Oh, that’s right, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He still had the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest, but he could see where a little bit of blue had started to seep through.

“You can use my shower.” Gavin offered.

“Thank you,” Nines said, “Though I must admit, I uh- I’ve never- I don’t know how.”

“You don’t know how to shower?” Gavin stared at him, an incredulous grin crossing his face.

“I’ve never had to!” Nines said defensively, “and it’s not the type of thing people put up tutorials for.”

“Ph, yeah, you’re right,” Gavin said gruffly, “Y’know what, fuck it. C’mere.” He took Nines’s arm and dragged him towards the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to clean you up.” Gavin said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Are you healed enough to take of the bandages?”

“Yes. RK900 models have very advanced self-healing systems.”

“Great.” Gavin said. He watched as Nines started removing the bandages, then winced in pain, “Here, let me.” He said softly. 

He reached forward and gently peeled the bandages away, visibly struggling to keep his face neutral as he looked at the half-healed wounds in his chest.

Then, he instructed Nines to get rid of the rest of his clothes, so Nines did. He shucked his socks off first and then unbuttoned his pants. He saw Gavin very obviously not looking at him, and found it funny that he would be worried about Nines’s modesty. Nines didn’t really care. It was cute that Gavin did, though. 

“Alright, now get in the shower.” Gavin said, still not looking directly at him. In the time that Nines had spent getting his clothes off, Gavin had turned the shower on and tested the water, “Just… get in there for a minute. I’m gonna get you some clean clothes.” With that, he left. Nines watched him go, then stepped cautiously into the shower.

The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant. The water was warm(approximately 80 degrees Fahrenheit), and it was soothing as it flowed over his synthetic skin.

Gavin returned to the bathroom with a small step stool and some clothes in hand, closing the door. He looked at Nines in the shower for a moment, considering, then got rid of his own shirt. Nines noticed that he kept his shorts on(he hadn’t changed since the night before). 

Then, he unfolded the stool and set it behind Nines in the shower.

“Sit, so I can wash your hair.” Gavin commanded, climbing in the shower, and Nines did as he said. 

Gavin sat on the stool and ran a hand experimentally through Nines’s hair. The feeling of the detective’s rough hands in his hair felt surprisingly soothing.

”Jesus Christ! I know I’m not the epitome of self care, but your hair is greasy as fuck,” Gavin huffed, “how is that even possible?”

”I imagine that over the course of my employment at the DPD, many things have gotten into my hair.” Nines said.

“Damn right,” Gavin said, reaching for something to the side of him, “There’s even blue blood in it, shit.”

Nines heard the pop of a bottle cap, and moments later felt Gavin’s hands in his hair again. He felt the shampoo being worked into his hair by large, gentle hands. The bubbles that drifted down in front of his face smelled pleasantly fruity.

**_Gavin Reed uses fruit scented shampoo._ **

This was not important information, but Nines found himself putting it into Gavin’s file anyway.

The detective kept shampooing Nines’s hair, rough hands moving in pleasant circles on his scalp.

“Tilt your head back?” It sounded like more of a question than a command. Nines did, and felt Gavin’s fingers reach his hairline. Nines could tell that he was being careful not to let shampoo get in the Android’s eyes. It was a kind thought, but it would not have any effect on him.

He was greatly enjoying this side of Gavin. He knew it existed, he’d seen glimpses of it in the kind words he often exchanged with Officer Chen, and the small pats on the back he sometimes received after a job well done.

This, though, was entirely new. It was new, it was… intimate. Nines loved it. He found it a little overwhelming, in fact, how good it made him feel to be taken care of in such a mundane way.

He leaned back a little into Gavin’s hands, and the man let out a little chuckle without thinking. He quickly swallowed it back into a cough, but Nines smiled to himself when he heard it.

“Scoot back a little.” Gavin said softly, tugging on his shoulders with wet, soapy hands. Nines did. The water was now cascading directly over his head, and he spluttered a little. Gavin laughed out loud at this before occupying himself with washing the shampoo out of Nines’s hair.

Nines closed his eyes and let him, focusing on the sound of the shower. It was a pleasant sound, the water flowing down onto tiles, onto his and Gavin’s skin. The rivulets dripping down his face gathered on his chin and nose and dripped down, down down into the drain and out of sight. It was calming.

After a few moments, he felt Gavin’s hands pull away, and heard the sound of another opening bottle.

“Do you uh- do you even need conditioner?” Gavin asked.

“I assume so.” Nines replied.

“Alright, I just didn’t know if fancy Android hair even needs that shit.”

“Fancy Android hair?” Nines echoed with a laugh.

“Shut up.” Gavin growled, but there was no malice behind it.

Nines tilted his head back almost eagerly back into Gavin’s hands as he worked the conditioner in, teasing it into the ends of his hair. The same fruity scent filled his nose as he washed it out.

**_Gavin Reed uses matching green apple shampoo and conditioner._ **

“Hey, do you want me to-“ Gavin stopped awkwardly, idly tracing some of the blood that hadn’t yet been washed away from Nines’s shoulders.

“If you don’t mind.” Nines said quietly. Was that too much?

Apparently it wasn’t, because soon he heard Gavin push the step stool back and sit on the floor right behind Nines. Fuck, he was close.

He started with washing away the flecks of blood that made it up to his shoulders, then moved down to his chest. He used a soft, worn sponge that he’d clearly rubbed some sweet-smelling soap onto.

To reach Nines’s chest, he had to reach his arms awkwardly around Nines’s own, and he ended up leaning forward to reach better. Now his bare chest was pressed against Nines’s back, and it was once again strangely soothing.

He was careful in where he washed, cleaning the blood away from the wounds but never getting soap in them. Nines could feel his breath on his beck, a little uneven but still calm.

His touch got even gentler as he moved down to the blood that still stained his stomach blue. Nines had to concentrate on not shivering under his touch.

Gavin let Nines wash his own waist and legs, then sent him to dry off and change in his bedroom. He presumed that Gavin was going to take his own shower now.

As he took the clothes to Gavin’s room, towel wrapped around his waist, he marveled at the simple intimacy of the moment they’d just shared. They barely even spoke, and yet… Nines felt like he knew more about Gavin now. More about that gentle side of him. It was a beautiful side, and he wished it hadn’t taken getting stabbed thrice to see it. Perhaps they would get to share more moments like this in the future? He found himself getting giddy at the thought.

Ten minutes after Nines changed and replaced his bandages, Gavin himself entered his bedroom. He gave Nines a once-over.

“You look much better than when I found you last night.” He concluded.

“I should hope so.” Nines snorted. The clothes Gavin had given him were far from a perfect fit. The sweatpants were a little too snug and a little too short, the sweatshirt was too wide and still short, but Nines found himself quite comfortable. Especially under the uncharacteristically soft look Gavin was giving him.

“Thank you, Gavin,” Nines said, “For all of this. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Gavin’s face was red again, and he looked away.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Nines said sincerely, and he couldn’t place the feeling that flashed across Gavin’s face. Panic? Affection?

“I- shit, Nines…” He trailed off, swallowing back a flustered smile. After a few moments of silence, “We should probably get to work. Do you think you’re up for that?”

“Yes. I’ve applied more bandages, and as long as we don’t do anything particularly active, I should be fine.”

“Great. Let’s go.” Gavin flashed him an awkward grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn’t they just stand up in the shower so they weren’t all squished? Fuck if I know man I just wrote this


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines’s processors were dangerously close to slowing down. Not to an extent that any human would notice, he was sure, but it would irritate him to no end. He needed to reboot and get some rest to clear them.  
>  Gavin was just getting ready to leave, and an idea popped into his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this! There will be more parts to this series coming at some point(hopefully soon!), so don’t worry. I’ll also have a new fic up on friday as a birthday present for myself.  
> Once again sorry that it’s so short, but I really didn’t add anything on to what I originally wrote. I just edited what I had, and I wrote that on my phone so it seemed like more and- yeah you get it.  
> Enjoy!

Gavin glanced over at his partner again. He knew that the Android was fully healed by now, but it didn’t stop the pangs of worry each time he stretched a little further to get something from a shelf or laughed a little harder than usual.

He knew it was stupid to still be worried about it, but he couldn’t help it. He turned back to his desk.

“Detective, are you alright?” Nines asked, looking up, “You seem to be having difficulty concentrating.”

“I’m fine,” Gavin said, “I just need a break.” He stood up and stretched, then walked to the break room. He could feel Nines’s eyes on him as he went. He changed course to just outside the building after realizing that he was itching for a cigarette.

It was cold out, but the sky was still clear. It was gorgeous, to be perfectly honest. Gavin wasn’t exactly crazy about appreciating the natural beauty of the world or whatever, but he could appreciate a sky like this.

The clear blue reflected off the buildings, making the city shine brightly under the cold sun. Gavin shivered and pulled his jacket around himself a little tighter. He went to lean against the side of the building, then thought better of it. The concrete would just make him colder.

He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette. He was startled by the sound of footsteps approaching as he lit it, and turned to see Nines walking towards him.

“Gavin, you know those aren’t good for you.” Nines frowned.

“Neither is getting stabbed.” Gavin responded, taking a long drag.

“Being stabbed was not my decision.” Nines said.

“Yeah, yeah. How’s it doing, anyway? Your… your chest?” Gavin tried to sound nonchalant.

“I’ve told you Gavin, I’m 100% healed. There is no reason for you to worry.”

“Psh, I’m not worried.” He snorted.

“I can tell when you’re lying, Detective,” Nines sounded amused, “Partially because I’m a very advanced model, and partially because you’re quite terrible at it.”

“Hey, fuck you! No I’m not!” He said incredulously, dropping his cigarette and stamping it out.

“Yes you are.” Nines faced forward, neutral, but his small smile betrayed him.

“Whatever, asshole.” Gavin grumbled. They stood in silence for a few more minutes.

“I believe you should go back inside soon. Your temperature is dropping alarmingly.” Nines informed him.

“I like the cold.” He said.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it greatly when you’re back inside later and your hands are so cold you can’t type.” Nines said. Gavin glared at him for a moment.

“Can’t you warm them for me?” He said cheekily. It had been meant as a joke, so he wasn’t prepared for the response he got.

“Actually, I can.” Nines took his hands in his own. At first they were cold, but they soon warmed up, bringing feeling back into Gavin’s numb digits.

“Wow. That’s… pretty cool.”

“No, they’re quite warm.” Nines said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, shut it. You know what I meant. It feels nice, alright?”

“I guess Androids are good for something after all.” Nines smirked. He turned on his heels, letting go of Gavin’s hands and walking back inside.

“Hey! Get back here!” He scowled.

 

Nines’s processors were dangerously close to slowing down. Not to an extent that any human would notice, he was sure, but it would irritate him to no end. He needed to reboot and get some rest to clear them.

Gavin was just getting ready to leave, and an idea popped into his head.

“Gavin, is it alright if I come home with you tonight?” He said, barely thinking about the implications. Gavin stopped in his tracks.

“Wh-“ he stared, “What? I mean, sure, but can I ask why?”

“I’m in need of rest or else my processors will slow down. I found that when I slept at your house, I recovered more quickly and it provided me with more energy than my average rest here.” He explained.

“Who’d have thunk, sleeping in a bed is better than sleeping in a wall,” Gavin chuckled, “Yeah, sure. Come on.” He finished putting stuff into his bag and headed outside. Nines followed him.

It was already dark by the time they made it to the bus stop. They made small talk on the bus, about what Gavin was doing over the weekend, what Connor made for dinner the night before, how cold it was outside.

When they arrived, Gavin led Nines up to his apartment once again.

“Gavin, it has occurred to me that you only have one bed.” Nines said as they stepped inside.

“Oh, I’ll just sleep on the couch again.” Gavin responded casually, taking off his jacket and hanging it.

“I can’t ask you to do that. I’ll sleep on the couch, I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.” Nines said.

“Are you serious? You’re my guest!” Gavin stared at him.

“That is ridiculous. This is your home, Gavin.” He said stubbornly. Gavin sighed.

“Fucking- fine, we can both fit in my bed.” He said. Nines felt something in his chest jump.

“Okay.”

“Oh, and one more thing,” Gavin gave him a once-over, “You are not sleeping in my bed in work clothes. I’ll give you something to change into.”

“Thank you.” Nines said, ignoring the Thirium that he was sure was rushing to his cheeks.

 

It was later that evening, and Nines had just changed into the pajamas that Gavin gave him. It was a simple pair of shorts and a low-cut tank top. When he came back into Gavin’s room after changing, the detective was staring at him. He was about to ask what was wrong when Gavin stood up.

Wordlessly, he walked to Nines and traced a hand gently over the smooth skin where the wounds had been. Nines softened.

“Now do you believe me that I’m fully healed?” He asked gently. Gavin nodded.

“Yeah. I just- fuck, man, you scared me.” Gavin didn’t look him in the eyes.

“I didn’t know you cared.” Nines teased.

“Of course I do!” Gavin almost snapped, “I fucking care if you get stabbed. You’re… you’re a good detective, Nines. And you’re a pretty okay person, too.”

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” Nines said with a smile on his face. Gavin smiled too, shoving him backwards.

“Yes, so take it, asshole!”

“You’re a pretty okay person too, Gavin.” He said.

“Oh yeah? Okay enough to share a bed with?” Gavin said, and then immediately flushed.

“Yes. Speaking of which, it is late. I believe we should go to bed.” Nines suggested.

“You’re probably right,” Gavin conceded, “Just don’t steal the covers, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Nines chuckled. 

They crawled into bed together, Gavin shivering a little bit. It wasn’t exactly cold in the apartment, but it wasn’t warm either. Nines let him wiggle closer under the blankets, mumbling something about the cold.

Nines found it surprisingly easy to fall into stasis, despite how furiously his Thirium pump was pounding from Gavin being so close. It held much of the same air of simple intimacy as the shower had, and it scared him a little how much he enjoyed it. 

He wondered distantly as he fell asleep if there would be moments like this again in the future. Perhaps it could become a routine, him coming back and sleeping in Gavin’s bed. He knew that thought was ridiculous, irrational, but it was a pleasant one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I’m sorry for those of you who are sad that they didn’t get together just yet, but worry not! That will come in some future part of this series.

**Author's Note:**

> *Connor voice*: [three] STAB WOUNDS  
> Chapters are gonna be pretty short, as you can see. I’m sorry about that, but also I wrote the entirety of this while I was bored on a school trip (and trying to fall asleep on said trip) so. Yeah.


End file.
